learn to love again
by lilramona
Summary: ok this is my first fic so dont kill me cuz its bad um spike from buffy ends up leaveing sunnydale i don't that he's sapossed to be dead its my world not yours and he goes to tulsa and runs into a girl named leila and Dalas winston same aplies with him as
1. Default Chapter

A/N unless your slow you know where Spike is. He's free from danger so far anyway I think I also lie so don't trust me please keep reading my story though feel free to ignore any authors notes it doesn't hurt my feelings that much. Give suggestions too. People that haven't read The Outsiders please do. Same for those that don't watch Buffy though that may be off the air by the time I have my story up. Anyway some sappy emotional parts. A lot of the time Dally. (And still so cool LOL ( $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Learn to Love Again  
  
*Dally's POV*  
  
I was walking down the street pretending to listen to the brown haired brown eyed girl next to me who was talking about her date last night or she was when she started. She probably found a way to talk about bands by now which naturally turns to the Ramones who I could by now write a biography about from all the stuff the she's repeatedly told me about them then it turns to me not really liking them, then it turns to Eminem and my hate for Eminem. Then she starts about hot people, which leads to dates, old boyfriends, and last night's date that turned into either a disaster or a wonderful romantic evening. From her cursing the guy off most likely not the first time in the conversation it was a disaster. "Bad date?" I asked. The girl next to me stood on tiptoe and hit me hard across the back of his head. "You're to damn tall," she complained kicking the side of my knee, which had thankfully lost almost all feeling in it from her continulessly doing that. I started laughing at her being so short. "I can't help it if you're short" I said laughing. "I'm not short I'm vertically challenged" she sated proudly. "Do we really have to go over this again?" I asked in an exasperated voice though thoroughly enjoying myself, "You ain't vertically challenged, tall impaired, and most defiantly not average height for a girl. Midgets Umpalumpas and dwarves are except for the average height thing. You are however short and you need to face the facts well.look up at them that is," I said laughing even harder. "I am so not that short and even if I'm short I'm just as good of a fighter as you are" "Unless you're against a basketball player then all he has to do is step on you" "Girls can play basketball too" "What?" "You said * He * girls play basketball too" "Ok then she just has to step on you. Better?" "Yep. Back to the reason I hit you" "Great" "You weren't paying attention!" "No you always do the same thing talk about you date last night. Find a way to talk about bands which naturally turns to the Ramones who thanks to you I can by now write a biography about from all the stuff you have repeatedly told me about them then it turns to me not really liking them, then it turns to Eminem and my hate for Eminem. Then you start about hot people, which leads to dates, old boyfriends, and last nights date that turned into either a disaster or a wonderful romantic evening. And from the fact that I managed to catch you cursing him off the second time it sucked. That's why I don't pay attention. Besides I catch the whole story the second time" I said proving that it was pointless to listen the first time when you can just hear it the second "I didn't talk about bands this time it was only about my date which apparently nobody ever seems to care about!!!!!" she screamed in my face and stormed off. I swore for a couple of seconds before calling "Leila come on I'll listen this time" she flipped me off with out even turning around to look at me or stopping.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Leila's POV*  
  
I wandered around the east side for a while until ending up outside a cemetery. I paused for a second before walking in and wandering between the graves. Why do I always end up in a cemetery? Thought Leila I mean really I'm not that gothic. It's probably because I always loved going past the cemeteries when I was little and I was going to camp.I still do. I think cemeteries are sweet. Not the cool sweet the nice kind sweet. They are though you get to talk to your dead family members and show them you still care about them after they're gone well your supposed to not that many people do. I figured it out I always come here when I'm sad because there are so many unloved or forgotten people here and when ever I find a grave with overgrown weeds I clean them off then I get a warm comforting feeling like that persons soul is saying thanks for remembering me when no one I know has, will, or wants to. Its like the old ladies in the retirement homes they never get visitors even their families don't care enough to even visit them. I mean it's not like they're dead and even when they are their soul lives on. I know for a fact from the feeling I get when I clean off their graves. They're still alive and feel the pain and sorrow of when people stop coming listening or talking with them because they don't want to. That's my job make sure no one gets left out, and every ones feeling and opinions are heard. That's why I chose to do my English report on William Collins he was a poet but everyone made fun of him for it he went insane and killed them all. I read one or two of his poems they were really good too. Why do people always bring down anyone that's better then them? It's so stupid they're better then you at one little thing Boohoo get a tissue blow your nose and find some thing you're good at. Leila bent down and pulled weeds away from an old cracked tombstone "How are you today." I paused to read the name I had just uncovered since it was one I hadn't seen before I knew almost all of the cemetery by heart and other then those at the funeral the first to visit new graves. "Jimmy Cane. I'm Leila the guardian of the dead keeper of tombstones and she who finds comfort for her problems by cleaning up old tombstones and talking to Mr. and Mrs. C's crypt too. I am incredibly sorry for neglecting to take care of your knew house and no I'm not paid for this. I was offered to but I turned the offer down because I would no longer be doing some thing good. I'd be working. Yeah so you're seventeen that seems to be a common age around here. First Johnny killed Bob he was seventeen or close to it the Johnny was dead for three minutes. But he lived. Dally just missed dying. Thankfully even though I'm pissed at him he's still my best friend and I love.a lot. More then I want to admit. But he is sweet somewhere under that thick tough uncaring unloving hateful bitter unfeeling shell he always has on to keep out the world and emotions and people there is a guy in there that wants to be loved and cared for and have a home that he could go to at night with parents that love him and care for him. It's never going to happen though. I hope it isn't to late for some one to truly love him. To get through that protective shell" I paused took a quivering breath and continued shakily "I want to be that person. I want him to know real love before it's to late and he looses all ability to feel any emotion or well.dies. Well I think you've had enough of my insistent babble. See ya again Jimmy Cane" I said standing back up. I walked out of the cemetery right into a bunch of drunk socs. "Hey look it's the little greasy girlli that turned me down last week" said one of them staggering towards me. I stepped back quickly. But by then they had already surrounded me entirely and I was out numbered 13 to 1. Thirteen my lucky number is starting to lose its charm very quickly as the soc who had spoken stepped up to me. I could smell beer and really seriously bad cologne. He grabbed me by the throat with his thumb pressing down on my esophagus (windpipe). I made a strangled squeak as I attempted to curse him off. He laughed and pressed harder and I was growing weaker extremely fast. Then I saw my way out. Boys are so stupid they don't even bother with pretending to think that there is an easy way out of anything when it comes to their bodies. I pretended to struggle while he laughed even harder then for half a second he closed his eyes but that was all I needed to get out. I launched a kick right at where the sun don't shine it hit is target. The soc let out a strangled gasp and dropped me I sprung to my feet instantly. "Get her," the soc gasped still curled up on the ground. The other socs started to close in on me. I had gotten one down but it so wasn't enough that I would win or possibly live through. I reached towards my back pocket but stopped thinking better of it. Two socs grabbed me each one holding an arm they lifted me so that I couldn't touch the ground any more. Which was a really bad thing me not being able to touch the ground scares me especially when surrounded by socs. The biggest guy stepped forward and slugged me hard across the face. I spit out blood, which tastes really badly and started cursing him off Two-Bit style: use everything you know or can make up. The soc wasn't too happy about that (ha ha sucks for him don't it?). He slugged me again harder then took out a switchblade and tried to cut my throat but I managed to swing my shoulder in front. The blade cut deep into my flesh blood started to gush out. I didn't feel anything though. Probably better that way though 'cause it would hurt like hell if I could feel it. I kicked the soc in the stomach with my feet and continued swearing at them. I got hit hard across the back of the head and black haze clouded my vision. Before I passed out I heard someone call my name.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Dally's POV*  
  
I stared blankly at Leila's retreating back. Wondering what was so horrible I hardly listened to her when she talked about her dates and she knew it besides she didn't listen to me when I told her about my dates. Did she? I never really noticed that much. "Better go make sure she doesn't get jumped," I said to no one in particular. I found out a few weeks ago that she had a thing for wandering around when something was on her mind. She didn't seem to care about the whole grease and soc territories. I had followed her when she stormed off or had that distant look in her eye. It was becoming more and more frequent like something big was bothering her but when ever I try to talk to her about it she brushed it off with an I'm fine and since when did you care what happens to me? I do care though I always do. Her and Johnny meant the world to me. She was that little bit of hope that keeps me going when I want nothing more then to just lay down and die. She keeps me going more then Johnny did. She always knew when something was bothering me or I was thinking about suicide. I had only let her down a few times but when I did it was always on something important and the only reason I forgot about it was because I was about to commit suicide but just before I did anything I'd see her face the day we met she was covered in cuts and bruises crying curled up in a ball next to a dumpster I had been running down that ally to avoid being caught by the fuzz I had leaned back against the wall and slid down she didn't notice I was there I had looked her over carefully thinking that she was just a kid what why would any one want to hurt her she couldn't be older then twelve at the most and she looked so pathetic and sweet that even I couldn't resist trying to help her. I had slowly reached out and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. She had jumped turned sideways grabbed my hand and twisted it as hard as she could until there was a crack of breaking bone she had dropped my hand and automatically sprung up fear and hatred flashed through her eyes. I was holding my hand swearing under my breath. I just wanted to know if you were ok. I told her towering over her by a good two feet. She instantly spat out that she was ok. I had replied that she didn't look it she very politely told me to go to hell and was about to leave when I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and told her she should appreciate it when someone offered to help her. Then I had refused to let her go until she told me what had happen. Her stepfather and a few of his friends had gotten drunk and abused her so she had ran away. When she had finished with her story she started to cry again. I had held her uncomfortable and unfamiliar with how to deal with this type of emotions. So I just stood there holding her until she calmed down then I took her to the Curtis's where he was originally headed any way. Mrs. Curtis had cleaned out her cuts and let her spend the night on the couch I had slept on the floor next to the couch we talked for a little while then she had fallen asleep on the couch curled up in a ball with a blanket over her. In that chance meeting I met the only girl that wasn't afraid of me and had actually broken several bones in my hand. She is my best friend I have to keep going no matter what because if I don't it would hurt her like her father had the night we met. That night I swore to myself never to let her get hurt like that again and I sure as hell couldn't do that if I was dead so I keep going for her. After that she always knew when something was on my mind and always tried to find out what it was. She probably does pay attention to my when I tell her something. I can't help it if I have a hard time listening to her talk about her dates. I love her and hate that she some how had the pick between most socs and all of the greasers but she had the pick of any one because she was exactly what to me the perfect person would be she was just.Leila not a soc not a grease. She was sweet and kind but she wasn't fake and she could compete with him for the toughest in the gang if she wasn't so hyper and happy and light and bubbly. She was my little bubble of light and sunshine and everything else that was good in the world that I would have never known about if I hadn't met her. Now I'm worried that if I lost her everything good would go away so I have to make sure she's always there to keep the goodness around in a neighborhood filled with darkness and loss. So I naturally followed her into the cemetery where she wandered around for awhile. Then she sat down by a tombstone and started to talk to it. I edged closer so that I could here what she was saying. When I was in earshot she was talking about me. "Dally just missed dying. Thankfully even though I'm pissed at him he's still my best friend and I love him.a lot. More then I want to admit. But he is sweet somewhere under that thick tough uncaring unloving hateful bitter unfeeling shell he always has on to keep out the world and emotions and people there is a guy in there that wants to be loved and cared for and have a home that he could go to at night with parents that love him and care about him. It's never going to happen though. I hope it isn't to late for some one to truly love him. To get through that protective shell" she paused. So that's what she been bothering her it's me I thought staring at her. Then she continued, "I want to be that person. I want him to know real love before it's to late and he looses all ability to feel any emotion or.well dies. Well I think you've had enough of my insistent babble. See ya again Jimmy Cane" she said standing back up and walked away. I just stood there staring at the spot she had been sitting I stood there just staring for a while then I heard Leila scream in pain. I snapped out of it and ran towards where I thought the sound came from. I was just out of the cemetery when I saw one of them hit her hard across the back of the head and her body go limp. I screamed her name and pulled out the heater from my waistband and shot just missing the guy on the ground. I dropped down beside her and picked her up in my arms "Don't be dead. Please don't be dead," I said hoarsely trying not to cry. I gently shook her hoping that she would wake up while I repeated 'don't be dead. Please don't be dead'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Leila's POV*  
  
I groggily heard some one saying don't be dead please don't be dead over and over while holding me. I could recognize the voice but I couldn't put it with an owner. I slowly opened my eyes and moaned.  
"Thank god" said the voice hugging me tightly to their body. I still couldn't figure out who it was because the person was holding me so I could only see over their shoulder. But I see could see a bit of blond hair that was almost white.  
"Dally?" I asked softly. "Yeah its me" he said loosening his hold on me so I could move. "What happened?" I asked leaning my head on Dally's shoulder. "You got jumped by a bunch of socs. Are you ok?" he asked carefully studying me like he had the night we met. "I'm ok just a little discombobulated" I said. "Good we'd better get you to the Curtis's your bleeding really badly" said Dally helping me to my feet. "Yeah" I said quietly not wanting to have to leave the comfort of his arms. I pulled my headphones over my head and pushed play Meatloaf Bat out of Hell was in.  
  
"On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red  
roses?  
Will he offer me his mouth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his teeth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his jaws?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
Again will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
And will he starve with out me?  
Yes  
And does he love me?  
Yes  
Yes On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red  
roses?  
Yes  
I bet you say that to all the boys  
It was a hot summer nigh and the beach was burning  
There was fog crawling over the sand  
When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning  
I see the shooting stars  
Falling through your trembling hands  
  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste  
  
You hold me so close that my knees grow week  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
I just can't seem to make any sound  
  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
  
Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water  
And I guess I'm beginning to grin  
Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to  
The night is young  
And ain't no one gonna know you  
And ain't no one gonna know you've been  
  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste  
  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you"  
  
I sang under my breath letting Dally lead me to the Curtis's.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Dally's POV*  
  
Me and Leila walked together to the Curtis's house I could here her singing some thing. I smiled slightly remembering the day she got the CD it was Meatloaf Bat out of Hell. She had decided never to go back to the apartment that her family lived in but he had talked her into going back to get her stuff nothing else. She skipped school that day and they went up to the apartment. She had packed all of her clothes, jewelry, CDs, all the batteries in the house even taking them out of appliances and some money from her parents' bedroom. Then as they were leaving she walked over to her step dad's CD case. She took almost all of the CDs. Then she walked over to a locked case that said: favorite CDs. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock. She then went through it taking out every single Ramones CD then pearl jam with the song last kiss on it. Then she took Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rush, and Third Eye Blind CDs. She looked disappointed then saw another locked box she pulled it out and set to work on that lock it popped open after a few minutes and she took out a CD and put in her bag and zipped it up then they walked out. When they were outside he had asked her what she took. She smiled and showed him a Meatloaf Bat out of Hell CD with an autographed cover. It * was* my step dads favorite CD and its signed by one of the people I forget who though she had said so proudly. When I snapped out of my flash back we were at the Curtis's front steps. They walked up the steps as always the middle step creaked loudly. Leila snorted trying not to laugh and wake every one up. Steve was lying on the couch fast asleep not even bothered by the sound of Leila snorting into her hand in an attempt not to laugh. They walked slowly into Darry's room. "Darry" I said shaking his shoulder "Darry wake up Leila got jumped" Darry woke up eyes wide-open "She ok?" he asked staring at Dally. "Yeah a little cut up though. Can you take care of her?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Leila's POV*  
  
"Yeah sure" said Darry getting out of bed and walking me to their bathroom. He ordered me to sit while he cleaned out the cut on my shoulder (I was right it hurt like hell) I hissed when Darry touched it with the cotton ball. How many were there?" he asked bandaging it up. "Thirteen. And yes it's still my lucky numba. So don't ask," I said as he moved around behind me to make sure my head was ok. "You only have a bump," said Darry, "and thanks for answering all my questions before I asked them" "Your welcome and thanks" I said turning around and hugging him. "Ok enough with the sappiness" said Dally sticking his head in. I let go of Darry and walked out of the bathroom with Darry behind me. When Darry had gotten out of the bathroom Steve walked over gave us a small nod and went into the bathroom. Me and Dally laid down on the couch. Dally was flipping through the channels until he found Ren and Stimpy in English {A/N I know that Ren and Stimpy is never on in English any more but its my story so to bad (}. We watched it for half an hour then Dally resumed flipping through the cannels until giving up on finding anything good on. Dally shifted on the couch causing me to fall off. He laughed quietly and helped me up. Curled up between him and the couch with my head on his bare chest with only a few small holes in it that hadn't fully healed from when he was shot a few months ago. I had sobbed thinking he was dead we all did same as we all thought Johnny was neither had died though thankfully I'm not sure if I would be able to survive with out them. I pushed those sad thoughts to the back of my mind where they belonged I don't feel like crying on Dally's chest. I fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ A/N did any one notice it's only from two people's POV any who Dally's all emotional and sweet deep down inside him at least I love Dally. Oh yeah Squirrelish is my own language that I created and use. Squirrel's my nickname for any one wondering about its name did I mention that I love Dally? Any way I do!!!!( Still cool. And its only pages the last paragraph on page 153- the first on 155. Dally died. My story is going to make me cry at some parts it already did I don't remember where though. Oh *yeah* when they met duh. That was sad and sappy I don't really like that type of story but actually I do but all well I'll try to keep it funny 4 ya ( 


	2. chapter 2

A/N this is a cross over I can't do the scenes with Spike to well though sorry but there's plenty of hott guys though. ( I have no idea when or what season its in all well its all good (he loves Buffy) if anything doesn't make sense I had coffee for part and sugar for others that and I'm slightly insane ask my friends  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
*Spike's P. O. V.*  
  
I'm free from that bloody slayer but I don't want to be I want to be with her even if she hates me I thought walking through a cemetery in Tulsa Oklahoma he found an empty crypt and looked at the names: Darrel Shaynne Curtis, Mitzi Carol Curtis (A/N originally Carol Mitilda Curtis but I couldn't stop laughing I don't know why probably the coffee). "Looks like a good place doubt that any nasties will come home to here" I said lying down on a.one of those things they keep the bodies in (A/N I blanked on the name) and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Leila's POV*  
  
Again to the cemetery so fun! Not. Dally's POed for some reason he tried to hit me he was in one of those moods again I asked him what was wrong I'm worried some thing bad is going to happen I can't help it I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I stopped my worrying as I walked into MR. and Mrs. C's crypt I screamed. There was a corpse of a really hott dead guy on Mrs. C's .one of those things they keep the bodies in. The body leapt up and dove out of the sunlight.  
  
"Who are you?" we asked at the same time.  
  
"I asked you first," said the corpse guy thing.Yeah.  
  
"I'm the guardian of the dead keeper of tomb-stones and she who finds comfort for her problems by cleaning up old tombstones and talking to Mr. and Mrs. C's crypt too,"  
  
"A real name"  
  
"I told you it. What's yours and are you a vampire or something it light its not like your gonna burst into flames or something"  
  
"Actually I am. And my name's Spike" he said still in the shadows.  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you're really a vampire and not just some insane guy," I said slipping off my necklace with a cross-made of nails on it.  
  
"How?" he said shifting slightly.  
  
"Like this" I said tackling him. Even though I was small I through him on to his back and sat on him shoving my necklace into his forehead little wisps of smoke came out from under it soon he roared and threw me backwards holding his head. I shrieked like a five-year-old girl in spite of my self half in fear that this guy was really a vampire half because it is extremely painful to be thrown in to one of those things that they keep the bodies in. I want you was playing in my headphones and it was the part when it goes send me all your vampires. How fitting I thought. Then the door reopened with a bang.  
  
"Get away from her," growled an unmistakable voice.  
  
"Dally!" I squealed.  
  
"Who is he?" Dally said walking over to me. I stood up quickly brushing my self off and picking up my necklace.  
  
"He's a vampire," I said not looking up.  
  
"What are you just incredibly stupid or on something you tell me" Dally said hitting me hard in the back of my head hard I tried to stifle a sob but couldn't I brushed past Dally running out of the cemetery crying. I didn't pay attention to where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away. "Hey waz up?" asked some one as I shoved my way past them. They caught up with me and grabbed my arm pulling me to them "hey. Hey. It's ok you don't need to cry it's me Mathews. Two-Bit Mathews  
  
I calmed down imdently hearing Two-Bit's name I leaned into him sobbing pitifully. He held me rubbing the back of my head telling me that it was ok. He was so much better at making people feel better then Dal. Probably because he has a little sister. After awhile I calmed down. Two-Bit lifted my head to look him in the eye.  
  
"Are you ok what happened? You got a bruise"  
  
"Dally hit me twice" I said softly trying not to start crying again. Two- Bit pulled me into his chest and hugged me again.  
  
"What else happened you're not one to get upset about something like that even if it was Dally" Two-bit said softly. I just shook my head not wanting to tell him with all these people around I felt like an idiot enough standing there crying over something so small. Two-Bit understood that I didn't want to tell him in front of any one else so he (A/N I can't remember where I was going with this sorry if it doesn't always make sense I started to write this in um march 14 the only reason I know this is cuz I mentioned coffee and I only had it on my class's St. Patrick's day party so ur gonna have 2 bear with me) (A/N Grrrr can't remember I'm gonna go play spider solitaire) took me to his house. We walked into his room, which was a complicate mess, and I'm not one to complain because I'm not that neat either but I'm nowhere near as bad as Two-bit.  
  
"Ok so what's got you so upset?" he asked pulling me onto his bed to sit next to him.  
  
"Dally hit me," I mumbled leaning my head against his shoulder.  
  
"What else you never get like that besides your to jumpy I scared the crap out of you when I grabbed your arm," said Two-bit.  
  
"It doesn't mater," I said quietly shaking my head then stopping because it made the room spin a little bit. Guess I hit that thing harder then I thought it was stupid to think he was a vampire.  
  
"What happened your bleeding?" asked Two-bit turning my head gently to look at the back, "you've got a cut there," he said standing up and pulling me up with him he led me down the hall to the bathroom. Where he cleaned out the cut.  
  
"All better so now do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked walking to the kitchen and going through the refrigerator for something to eat.  
  
I sighed, "well Dally was upset about something and I asked him what was wrong and he hit me" Two-bit made a noise and motioned for me to continue "so I left and wandered and I ended up in the cemetery" Two-bit nodded and handed me a bottle of root beer "I went into Mr. and Mrs. C's crypt and there was this dead body on Mrs. C's coffiney thing I screamed he jumped off and hid in the shadows out of direct sunlight I made a sarcastic cement about him not being a vampire he said he was and when I pushed my necklace into his forehead his skin began to smoke he threw me off I hit Mr. C's thing Dally came in asked who he was I kinda just blurted out that he was a vampire and Dally hit me again so I left started crying and ran into you," I finished looking down.  
  
"Ok here's the deal me and you are going to go to the cemetery and we're gonna find this guy ok?" announced Two-bit.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked.  
  
"No," said Two-bit standing up and walking out the front door and getting into his car I followed reluctantly. We drove to the cemetery where we got out and I led the way to the Curtis's crypt. When we go there I stood aside and let Two-bit open the door.  
  
"Ladies first," he said bowing.  
  
"Age before beauty," I said shoving him through the door. The guy-Spike I remembered dully- was again lying on Mrs. C's. uh thing.  
  
"That him?" asked Two-bit looking at Spike.  
  
"Yeah," I said moving closer to Two-bit, "he said his name was Spike," I added.  
  
"Hey Spike time to wake up," shouted Two-bit. Spike's eyes flashed open turned yellow and his forehead became all bumpy.  
  
"I believe you Leila now lets go," said Two-bit bolting for the door I started after him when Spike reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the shadows. I screamed and fought to get away but I couldn't Spike was to strong.  
  
"Would you calm the bloody'ell down," Spike growled in my ear.  
  
"You're British," I said trying to twist around to see him.  
  
"Yes I'm British and you're friend's looking for you. Would you calm down I'm not going to hurt you I can't," he said as I tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" I asked still struggling.  
  
"Because I have a chip in my head that sends bolts of electricity through my bleeding skull when I try to hurt humans,"  
  
"It didn't work when you through my," I said staring at him.  
  
"Yes it did. Bloody painful too," he said.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Ok then I left you peeps a cliffy don't ya'll just love me? Right I don't know where the ya'll come from but it came from somewhere cuz I ain't from Texas. And I hate when people talk with a southern drawl. (All said with a southern drawl includin this() I'm really good at accents (this with my natural mild Jersey accent.) GO NEW JERSEY!!!!! YAY US!!( 


End file.
